


New Year's Resolutions

by Daten_Shi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daten_Shi/pseuds/Daten_Shi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ani?” Padmé asked, “What’s your New Year’s Resolution?”</p>
<p>“I want to do a specific thing.” He answered vaguely.</p>
<p>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, “What thing?” It wasn’t like Anakin to hide things from them; he was usually so open.</p>
<p>Anakin rolled his eyes at her. “A thing. You guys will find out eventually, so don’t ask anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, this is the first thing i've posted on here. i haven't posted anything on any site in at least a year. this is awful, and my writing is probably shit, but my friend really liked this and wanted me to post it somewhere. i'm so so so so sorry if it's ooc. i only got into the star wars fandom in september when i quite suddenly found my new fandom obsession. i haven't watched the clone wars show in a horribly long time. again, i'm so sorry. this is short and shitty, and friends are terrible people.
> 
> also: on new year's eve, hanging out with two of my best friends, i was looking through all the fics i've written, which is mostly angst, and told my friends to give me two challenges. one, a happy fic that stays happy, because my supposed-to-be-happy fics always turn sad, and two, a happy fic that seems impossible to turn sad so i can make it sad.
> 
> this is the first of those two challenges.
> 
> disclaimer: i own nothing.

“It’s 11:45.” Anakin mentioned to the group. They sat on his roof, staring up at the stars and watching the sky explode with other people’s fireworks.

Ahsoka looked at her friend group, a giddy smile on her face. “So, any New Year’s Resolutions? I want to get straight A’s this year!”

“I’m going to get a job this year!” Cody declared.

Rex laughed at his twin, “You said that last year too! At this point, I just want to graduate.”

“I want to get accepted into Edinburgh College. I won’t go, I already know that, but I just want to get accepted.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“I want to email our new mayor and ask if I could volunteer for her. She's really awesome.” Padmé gave a determined nod.

When Anakin didn’t say anything, they all turned to look at him. “Ani?” Padmé asked, “What’s your New Year’s Resolution?”

“I want to do a specific thing.” He answered vaguely.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, “What thing?” It wasn’t like Anakin to hide things from them; he was usually so open.

Anakin rolled his eyes at her. “A thing. You guys will find out eventually, so don’t ask anymore.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan began, staring at his best friend, “that’s unusual for you. Are you feeling alright, Anakin? Are we sure you’re actually Anakin?” Anakin didn’t say anything, but he jokingly shoved Obi-Wan slightly. Everyone laughed, relaxing at the normal occurrence.

Padmé sighed at the two as they began playfully bickering. “It’s 11:58.” She announced. Anakin once again became silent and serious.

Quietly, so the other three couldn’t hear, Ahsoka whispered to Rex and Cody. “I think he’s going to confess to Padmé.”

“Personally, I think he’s going to kiss her at midnight.” Cody countered. They looked to Rex for his opinion, but he just shook his head.

“I get the feeling,” he quietly ventured, “that you’re both wrong. Somehow, I don’t think it involves Padmé.”

At that moment, they heard Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Anakin start counting down. “Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen! Seventeen! Sixteen!” Catching the rhythm, the other trio joined in. “Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven!” Ahsoka started bouncing in anticipation. “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!” Anakin stopped counting but no one noticed, even as he started to gather up his courage. “Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Zero! Happy–” they stopped abruptly watching the next few seconds play out in shock.

Anakin leaned over, eyes shut tightly, and just barely brushed Obi-Wan’s lips with his own, not even enough to call it a kiss. Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat, as Padmé whispered a surprised, “Everything makes sense now!” Cody, Ahsoka, and Rex stared at Anakin uncomprehending.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at each other for a few brief seconds before Anakin turned bright red. “Sorry!” He stuttered, scrambling to get up and carefully hurrying to the ladder.

Obi-Wan lunged just before he reached the ladder, grabbing Anakin’s shirt and spinning him. Then he was crushing their lips together with a death grip on Anakin’s shirt. Had anyone been in their right mind, they would have laughed as Anakin squeaked. As it was, they could only watch in silence as Anakin’s legs gave out, leaving Obi-Wan as the only thing keeping him standing.

“I thought you liked Padmé?” Obi-Wan whispered as he pulled away, unwilling to disrupt the moment.

Anakin’s face twisted in disgust. “She’s like a sister to me! It’d practically be incest!”

Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly, kissing him again. Before Anakin could reciprocate, he pulled away just enough to state, in a tone that booked no argument, “Good, because you’re mine.”

Anakin grinned. “And you’re mine.”

“Anakin isn’t in love with Padmé. We were all so sure that he was in love with her, but he's not! My world has been turned upsidown. I don’t know what’s true anymore.” Ahsoka moaned. “Is the sky still black and starry? Will is still be blue tomorrow? Is spinach still disgusting?”

Rex laughed, “Yes, most likely, and probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> how could you stand to read that. you poor soul.


End file.
